Tips
Particularly Useful Tips * Monsters lead invasions every 7th night. * Each season lasts 9 days. * Sleeping makes you significantly hungrier when you wake up. * The Ghast Queen is a rare Nether boss that holds the entrance to another dimension... * Boat moving slowly? Hold a windsail in your hand while rowing! * Zombies can pillar up to you if you're above them. All Tips Leaves stop fall damage, but will break the leaves. You can climb most trees! Make sure your livestock are well-fed, happy, and have decent shelter. Don't have torches? Make a firestarter or a candle! Chopped trees will fall away from you. Watch out! Rocket creepers are assholes. Fire Creepers' explosions cause fire and may result in item loss. Breaking blocks and making loud noises can attract zombies. Zombies may investigate light sources if they're close enough. Take time to stash your food. Crops won't grow during winter! Bloodmoons are rare, but very dangerous! Monsters lead invasions every 9th night. Try mining below y=0 (bedrock)! Onyx and Dragonsteel are the best armor in the game. Mythril items are known for their magical properties. Viridium is very fast and strong, but has weak durability. The Beneath contains very large dungeons with great loot. You can't sleep during Bloodmoons, invasions, and thunderstorms. Nearly every armor has a unique set bonus! The further you progress, the more unique mobs will spawn. Your actions have consequences. A Rime and Steel lets you create a Nether portal of any size and orientation. The Ghast Queen is a rare Nether boss that holds the entrance to another dimension... Frosted Amedian tools make you immune to wither damage. Wither Bone armor makes skeletal creatures never attack you. Dragons are extremely dangerous and should only be challenged when you have some of the best equipment. Soulforged Steel is the best ingot for pickaxes in the game. The Onyx Bow is a very powerful late-game weapon. The day-night cycle is twice as long as vanilla Minecraft. Zombies can pillar up to you if you're above them. Zombies with pickaxes will mine to get to you! You can carry a chest by shift right-clicking it. You can carry chickens and baby livestock by shift right-clicking them. Pirate ships hold rare loot, but are infested with dead pirates! Try dual-wielding swords! Sleeping makes you significantly hungrier when you wake up. Mythril, Onyx, and Viridium are the 3 late-game ores. Silver is slightly better than iron, but can't mine diamond! Join our Discord and discuss base defense strategies! You can change an accessory's modifier with an Accessory Reforging Station. You can change a tool's modifier with a Tool and Armor Reforging Station. Bones can be turned into stock: tasty, cheap, and a great ingredient. Craft or find a backpack to haul more junk along with you. A lava moat around your base is a good base defense. The darkness damages you while in The Beneath. Flint tools? No, we don't torture you that way here. You can still punch trees! Berry bushes and fruit trees are great for early game food. You can hold a light source in your off-hand while you're exploring. Cabinets are a nice alternative to chests and can be stacked upwards. If you find a villager in a cave, lead them to the surface for a reward! Boat moving slowly? Hold a windsail in your hand while rowing! Female livestock need to give birth before they can be milked. Use the trashcan button in your inventory to conveniently destroy unwanted items. Livestock will be stressed if there's too many of them in a small pen. Ancient Tomes can be used to upgrade enchanted items beyond their normal limit. Each attack has a 20% chance to be a critical hit. Need to climb tall cliffs with ease? Try a Grappling Hook! Many mobs have unique variants. Some are more common in specific biomes. Each season lasts 9 days. You can craft logs with an axe in your inventory to receive bark. Tamed wolves will sometimes leave dung behind. Be sure to sleep in a well-lit area, or your rest may be interrupted... Want to build a cool treehouse? Craft a Potion of Persistence to stop a tree from growing or decaying! There is no coal in the Beneath. The Nether Chest multiplies stack sizes by 8. Killing the Wither will "rebirth" the Nether. Killing the Ender Dragon has dire consequences for your world. The Ghast Queen is currently the final boss before the Twilight Forest. Entering other dimensions weakens the boundaries between worlds... Chickens and peacocks occasionally leave feathers behind. You can grow most crops year-round in tropical biomes. Defending villages from monsters increases your reputation with that settlement. Far below the surface are the beating hearts of the world's core... Items in your hotbar and equipped armor stay with you even after you die, but they lose durability. Shift + right click to throw a glaretorch. Craft a season clock to keep track of the seasons. Use a Weather Sensor or a Wind Chime to prevent windmills from breaking during harsh weather. Prepare to spelunk! Ore is rare outside of caves. Monsters have a chance to drop parts of special totems with unique utilities. Water is only infinitely renewable in oceans and rivers. Greenhouse glass can be used to grow crops out of their normal growing seasons. Greenhouse glass can help crops grow as long as it's no more than 7 blocks above the crop. Turn unwanted enchanted books into Enchanted Paper, used to power magical Wards. Pigs drop tallow, which can be used to make candles or boost the durability of items. Respect zombie pigmen's personal space! Breaking blocks close to livestock may cause them to panic. You can convert cobblestone variants into regular cobblestone. Try giving a tamed wolf a training treat! Cartographer villagers sell maps to nearby structures. Out of bookshelves? Candles slightly increase the power of enchanting tables. Stealing villagers' crops without replanting them will lower your reputation! Check out the complete list of tips for a convenient FAQ! Some ores are much harder to see in certain types of stone. Look carefully! No anvil nearby? Try repairing items with duct tape. Some enchantments in the True Enchantment Table can only be applied at specific times of day. Crabs love music. Some baubles grant immunity to negative status effects. Category:Guide